My Little Nightmare
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Killian goes to confront Cora after she betrays him the library... but things don't go quite as planned...


Killian slowly picked himself off the floor of the library, his head hurting almost as much as his pride. He should have known that treacherous witch would betray him again.

This time she wouldn't get away with it though. He would hunt her down and make her pay. Then he would find the dagger… and wait for the Crocodile to return so he could kill him.  
And he could get his hook back from the Swan girl on the way that would be a bonus he thought, looking down at the black leather glove where his hook should be. Maybe when he got it back he could leave a pretty mark on that blonde vixen's skin. But first he would deal with Cora.  
He frowned slightly as he pondered how to find the woman. She wasn't going to go out in the open when half the town wanted her head. And she was very good at covering her tracks.

However… she was probably going to return to Regina's home at some point, if only to eat and grab a change of clothes. His best chance at tracking her down was to stake it out.  
The Mayor's Mansion was dark and silent as he walked up the driveway. It was of course locked but he managed to jimmy the lock on one of the windows and climb through into the house.  
He snagged a half full bottle of rum from the kitchen and sat down in the living room to wait.

Cora's heels clicked on the path as she walked up to the house. Regina had given her a list of things to pick up.

As she unlocked the door and walk inside she got the feeling that the house wasn't empty. She flicked the hallway light on and kicked off her heels. She walked down the hallway and into the darkened lounge.  
She was just about to turn on the light when she was grabbed around the waist. The sweet, familiar scent of rum assaulted her nose as she was pushed hard against the wall.  
Usually she would have knocked whoever had grabbed her flat on their ass with magic but she knew who this was before she even saw his face. Though the room was dark she could make out his features clearly in the moonlight.  
"My dear Captain…" she said, voice slightly breathless but as haughty and unruffled as always. "I see you tracked me down…"  
"It wasn't hard…" he pointed out dryly, a trace of anger in his voice. "So it would seem…" she said with a smirk.  
He gripped her arms tightly, pressing her more firmly against the wall. "Why did you betray me?" he growled.

"It had to look convincing…" she pointed out, not at all alarmed by her current predicament. It always annoyed him that he could never quite manage to ruffle her feathers.  
"What?" he asked, the anger in his voice replaced by surprise and confusion as her words sunk in. What the hell kind of game was she playing?

"Regina may have her own issues with the Dark One but I very much doubt she wants him dead…" she said silkily. "Ah" he said, understanding.  
"But once he has killed our enemies… we have no further use for him" she purred. He grinned widely, liking the way that she was thinking. But this was Cora after all…  
He leaned in so his face was inches from hers. "How do I know I can trust you?" he said, his voice ever so slightly threatening.  
"I brought you a gift. Call it a sign of good faith" she said sweetly. For the second time in as many minutes surprise crossed the pirate's face.  
"What is it?" he asked curiously. "Customarily surprise is part of the fun of gift giving" she purred, a smirk on her lips as she parroted his own words back to him. It's in my jacket pocket"

He slid his one good hand in her jacket, fingers brushing the silky material of her blouse as he reached around for the inner pocket. He grinned as he found it and his fingers closed on a very familiar steel object.  
"My hook… how did you get it back?" he said, sounded rather impressed that she had managed to retrieve it. "Let's just say the Sheriff's office isn't as secure as she'd like it to be" she said, a self satisfied grin on her lips.  
"Thank you…" he said, face still only inches from Cora's and his blue eyes locked on her dark ones. Her closeness and the scent of her perfume were playing havoc with a certain part of his anatomy.  
"You're welcome…" she said, her voice managed to sound both smug and sultry.

He wasn't sure who moved first, him or her… but the next moment her sweet red lips were on his… hungry and demanding as always.

Killian had never quite figured out how a woman who frequently drove him crazy could get him so hot and bothered. Rational thought seemed to desert his brain every damn time she touched him.

He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him as he deepened the kiss. Her lips parted and her body pressed against his.

Hook slid the jacket off her shoulders as the kiss grew more heated and passionate. Her hands slid up his chest undoing his shirt and exposing his toned torso.

He yanked her blouse out of the top of her trousers and quickly undid the buttons, almost ripping the material in his haste. It felt slightly strange to not have to undo the hooks and ties of a dress or the laces of a corset. But the modern garments did look good on her and they were certainly easier to remove.

Once the blouse was on the floor he slid his hand around the back of her thighs, lifting her up. Her arms slid around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her.  
Their lips met again hungrily as he carried her over toward the couch. She grinned against his lips as she felt him starting to get hard against her thigh. "Already having an effect on you am I?" she whispered in his ear.  
He chuckled and grinned wickedly, dropping her gently onto the luxurious vintage style couch. Her dark eyes glittered lustfully as he moved on top of her. "You always have an effect on me…" he whispered, lips by her ear. The words sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine.  
Killian moved off her long enough to unbutton and slide off her trousers, then pull off his boots and quickly remove his own trousers. She watched him like he was something delicious she wanted to eat.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he slid back on top of her and pressed his body against hers. His mouth found the side of her neck, trailing kisses down it. He gently bit her skin, leaving a faint mark. The tip of his hook slid slowly down her back as his hand tugged down her underwear.

Her back arched and her head fell back with a soft moan as he pushed himself inside her. He couldn't help a moan as well at the feeling of her wrapped tightly around him.

She moved her hips to meet his as he started to thrust, teasingly slowly at first then gradually getting faster. It was hard for him to keep a slow pace, hard to hold back. But he knew if he took her as hard and fast as he really wanted to, he wouldn't last long.  
Both their breathing was coming in ragged pants as the rhythm got steadily faster. He couldn't help a sharp intake of breath and a deep groan as her nails dug into his back. She always liked to leave a mark on him.

Her nails piercing his skin sent a shudder of pleasure and pain through him that made it even harder to hold back. A low growl escaped his lips as he started to slam his hips into hers with hard rough thrusts.

She threw back her head and moaned, body arching under his as her hips rose to meet his thrusts. One leg snaked around his waist, pulling him even deeper into her.

He hissed as she sank her teeth into the tender skin between neck and collarbone, hard enough to bruise but not to draw blood. "Fuck …" he moaned under his breath, feeling himself getting closer and closer.  
She cried out, her whole body tensing as she came… and he was only moments behind her. He groaned deeply as the pleasure overtook him, body shuddering as he came deep inside her.  
It was several minutes before either of them recovered enough to move. He slid off her to sit on the couch, wincing as the nail marks on his back made their presence known.  
"Tell me Cora… do you leave claw marks on all your lovers… or just the really good ones?" he asked, looking at her over his shoulder with a cheeky smile. She admired her handiwork, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "You'll never know…"


End file.
